


Ride It Like That

by soldmysoultolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Louis, Riding, Rimming, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldmysoultolouis/pseuds/soldmysoultolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never had much going for him other than his brains. He wasn’t physically fit, or artistic, or a good musician, or anything other than smart really. His thick glasses, slicked back hair, and sweater vests got him picked on mercilessly. And people just couldn’t understand why he wore bowties to school, even though it was simply because of preference. Halfway through his freshman year he was already used to getting shoved into lockers and being called names. If it hadn’t been for Louis, he surely would’ve gotten it a lot worse when he came out as gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> soldmysoultolouis.tumblr.com

Harry never had much going for him other than his brains. He wasn’t physically fit, or artistic, or a good musician, or anything other than smart really. His thick glasses, slicked back hair, and sweater vests got him picked on mercilessly. And people just couldn’t understand why he wore bowties to school, even though it was simply because of preference. Halfway through his freshman year he was already used to getting shoved into lockers and being called names. If it hadn’t been for Louis, he surely would’ve gotten it a lot worse when he came out as gay.

But the Tommo had taken an interest in Harry, much to his surprise. He wouldn’t have thought someone like Louis would be into someone like him. But he obviously was, because he threatened anyone who dared insult Harry, let alone lay a finger on him. It had made Harry feel special, like Louis was his tattooed prince. Not to mention, Harry was the only one allowed to call Louis something other than Tommo.

There was always a soft spot in Louis’ heart for Harry, so it was no surprise to anyone when they started dating. Louis had pretty much claimed Harry and Harry wasn’t complaining. He loved the older boy’s muscles, tattoos, occasional eyeliner, and just his overall demeanor. Despite what most people saw, Louis had a soft side that only came out when Harry was around. Likewise, Harry became quite the cockslut he never knew he was. It shocked Louis how eager he became after their first time, especially since he’d been so hesitant.

Harry was sitting in the library, studying for his history test the next day when two strong arms wrapped around him. He felt a kiss press against his cheek and turned his head to meet Louis’ lips. Before Louis, Harry had never done anything with anyone, not even a kiss…other than his mum of course.

But when he met Louis he realized how much he actually liked stuff like that, and it wasn’t more than two months until they were having sex. It was somewhere along the way that Harry had realized he loved Louis, he suspected that Louis loved him too, even though neither of them had actually said it out loud.

“Want to come over after school?” Harry asked as he pulled away from the soft kiss. His parents always worked until at least six p.m.

“Sure babe,” Louis said with a smirk.

Harry ran his eyes over Louis’ muscular arms, wanting to devour them right then and there. He wanted to trace his tongue over all of his tattoos before Louis was begging for him to do more. And then he wanted Lou to fuck him until he passed out.

“Having trouble breathing?”

Harry sucked in a deep breath and blushed. He hadn’t even realized that he’d stopped in the first place.

“Oh my god, you’re so cute Haz,” Louis leaned closer and whispered huskily into his ear, “I’ll bet you were thinking about what I’m going to do to you when we get to your house.”

Harry blushed even harder, wanting the bell to ring right now. He was almost tempted to ditch the rest of the period, after all, it was only study hall. But he was too goody-two-shoes for that.

Louis was still whispering in his ear, turning Harry redder and redder, “I want you to ride me Haz; you think you can do that? Fuck, that’d be so hot, seeing an innocent boy such as yourself riding me like cock is the only important thing in the world.”

Harry didn’t know if he could blush any harder, but he was determined to at least get Louis back.

“I’m going to suck you off first, because you know how much I love having your cock in my mouth.”

“Shit Harry, I’m getting hard.”

Harry felt himself stiffen a bit at that admittance. When the bell rang they practically ran out to Louis’ car, ignoring all the people calling after Louis. It was a five minute drive to Harry’s house, but they’d already waited so long and fuck, if Louis didn’t touch Harry right now he was going to go crazy.

“Pull your cock out, love,” Louis said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Harry’s eyes went wide as he did what Louis said. When it came to sex, Harry would do almost anything to please.

Louis hand reached over, rubbing up and down Harry’s shaft while keeping his other hand on the wheel. Harry let out loud high pitched whines as he pushed into Louis’ hand.

“Keep still or I’ll stop,” Louis commanded, causing Harry to whine again, but his hip movements stopped. Louis was going painfully slow as they rounded the corner and pulled into Harry’s driveway. Harry shoved his cock back into his pants and practically ran up to the house, fumbling for his keys. It took him a while to find them and Louis started getting impatient.

“Really Harry? You’re so unorganized,” he commented, rolling his eyes at the younger boy.

As soon as they were inside Louis shoved Harry up against the wall and attacked his mouth. Harry ran his hands over Louis’ biceps, moaning at the way they flexed underneath his fingers. Louis’ muscles were one of the things he loved most about the older boy. That and his bum, he could play with that all day long.

Harry pulled away and dropped down to his knees, wanting to get Louis’ cock in his mouth as quickly as possible; it had been a while since he’d given head.

He pulled down Louis’s pants, eagerly kissing at his hipbones before pulling down his boxers as well. He ran his tongue over the shaft before taking almost all of Lou in at once. He peered up at Louis through his long eyelashes and askew glasses, his cheeks flushed with lust. Louis loved seeing Harry as a little cockslut because he knew it was a side of Harry that only he had seen, it was a side he had all to himself. Plus seeing someone so innocent eagerly sucking on your cock definitely has to be one of the hottest things ever.

Louis started fucking into Harry’s mouth, and Harry stayed there, completely compliant and barely gagging. He loved the way Louis’ fingers tangled roughly in his hair and how Louis took complete control of him. He wanted to just give his body to Louis and let him do whatever he wanted to him, no matter how dirty.

“Fuck, go bend over the couch now,” Louis ordered. He watched as Harry scrambled to do so while pulling down his pants. He bent over the arm leaving his ass exposed.

“Shit that’s so hot,” Louis groaned, spreading Harry’s cheeks and burying his mouth into Harry’s ass. He gave a few teasing licks before piercing his hole with his tongue. He eagerly ate Harry out, as he put his fingers up by Harry’s mouth signaling to suck. Harry took them in without hesitation, working them like they were Louis’ dick while Louis dug deeper into Harry’s ass with his tongue.

When his fingers were slick enough he removed them from Harry’s mouth, who protested until the first one slipped easily into his hole. Louis didn’t spend much time on the first finger, Harry was so fucked out that it wasn’t really a pinch until the third one. He was tight around the second finger though, as Louis scissored and licked around his rim. There was a bit more protest as Louis forced his third finger in, curling them and trying to find Harry’s prostate. Harry let out a loud moan as Louis hit his spot.

“Oh god Lou, I need you right now.”

“Fuck,” Louis breathed, moving away from Harry and sitting down on the couch, his hard cock rigid against his stomach. Harry bent down between his legs again and started sucking again to get him slick enough, making sure to get as much spit as he could on Louis’ dick before pulling away.

“I’ve never ridden you before,” Harry said, looking a little nervous now.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll guide you through it. Come on.”

Harry climbed onto Louis’ lap and Louis grabbed his cock to position it under Harry’s hole. Harry slowly pushed down on him causing both of them to moan. He sat there for a minute, adjusting.

“You know, typically you move,” Louis teased with a smile.

Harry hesitantly started moving his hips and Louis hands reached out to guide him.

“You got it babe, fuck you’re so hot,” Louis encouraged as Harry became slightly less hesitant. He was still moving slowly making Louis impatient.

“Come on, faster Haz,” Louis coaxed.

Harry began to bounce up and down, angling himself so Louis was hitting his prostate. His hands found Louis’ solid chest for support and he peered at Louis’ angular face through his uneven glasses. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow as Harry went faster.

“Shit Harry, just like that,” Louis said, starting to lose control. Watching Harry bounce up and down on his cock like a fucking pro was so erotic. His lips and cheeks were bright red and those glasses made Harry 1 million times hotter than he was without them, even though he wore them literally 24/7. They were both still wearing their shirts and Louis removed Harry’s hands from his chest so he could pull his over his head. That caused Harry to attack Louis’ collarbones, nibbling down to his tattoos, swiping his tongue gently across them on Louis’ muscular chest.

Louis hands laid limply on Harry’s hipbones, no longer guiding him.

“Please Lou,” Harry whined, “Please…I need you to touch me.”

It was tempting, but Louis wanted Harry to come just from riding him. He wanted to know if he could do that to Harry. He didn’t answer, but he raised Harry’s hips, fucking up into him going harder and faster.

Harry collapsed on top of Louis, just taking it. He could barely catch his breath as Louis fucked harder.

“Shit, Lou…I’m gonna–” Harry shot across Louis stomach, decorating him with his cum.

Louis slowed down inside of Harry before pulling out.

“I want you to come on my face Lou,” Harry pleaded, once more getting down on his knees and there was no way Louis could say no.

He began fisting himself quick and fast before looking at Harry’s flushed face. His cheeks were completely red and his plump lips were open, waiting for Louis to come all over him. He was looking up at him innocently through his glasses and that was what pushed Louis over the edge as he came across Harry’s face into his waiting mouth and all over his glasses.

 

Harry salvaged what he could from his face before standing and kissing Louis innocently on the mouth. He couldn’t see him clearly, through the smudged cum on his glasses but he didn’t really care, he just wanted to feel Louis’ lips on his own.


End file.
